A herança da décima musa
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: Os versos de Safo eram sobre o amor entre mulheres, considerada a maior de todas poetisas, recebeu o epigrama de “A décima musa”, e sua herança percorreu os séculos, chegando até às personagens desta estória. Femme Hr/G
1. Revelação

**Revelação**

_"(...) Estrelas em volta da lua bela_

_de novo escondem a luminosa face_

_quando mais cheia ela brilha_

_sobre a terra (...)"_

Hermione abriu os olhos e ficou por alguns instantes com o olhar vago e a visão ainda embaçada pelo sono, encontrava-se deitada numa confortável cama forrada por macios lençóis de algodão, abraçada às costas de um corpo nu, igualmente ao seu: a nuca de uma vasta cabeleira cor de fogo repousava sob seu queixo.

O luar entrava pela janela semiaberta e banhava os corpos dos amantes, juntamente a uma gélida brisa que fora o que despertara a menina, recentemente saciada de seus íntimos desejos.

Apoiando o cotovelo ao travesseiro de plumas de ganso, de modo a oferecer suporte à sua cabeça e ampliar a visão daquele corpo que lhe doava tantas sensações boas, acariciou-lhe a pele clara e macia, sentindo-a levemente arrepiada, não sabendo se pelo seu toque ou pela queda brusca da temperatura na madrugada.

Prosseguiu com seu toque, subindo levemente pelo braço e ombro de sua companhia, parando numa mecha de cabelos ruivos sobre a orelha daquela criatura tão amada, descobriu-a delicadamente e pôde observar o desenho perfeito da faixa de cartilagem, singelamente enfeitada por um delicado brinco dourado.

Não se conteve à visão tentadora e, inclinando-se cuidadosamente para não retirar sua alma gêmea do mundo dos sonhos, depositou um suave beijo no lóbulo adornado.

— Hummmm... ? – gemeu a fonte de sua atenção, espreguiçando-se graciosamente.

— Não quis te acordar, meu amor... apenas não resisti em te fazer um carinho... – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

— Não te perdoaria se não o fizesse, Mione... – respondeu Ginny com meiguice, girando levemente o corpo e tocando o rosto de sua amada com as pontas dos dedos.

A garota de cabelos crespos sorriu satisfeita, enquanto se inclinava novamente, agora em direção aos lábios da outra, onde depositou um beijo úmido, apaixonado e com o melhor sabor que existe: o gostinho de quero mais!

* * *

_**N/A:** O poema é de Safo, uma poetisa grega que viveu na ilha de Lesbos a partir de 630 a.C., e assinava como Psappha. Sua poesia, devido ao conteúdo erótico, sofreu censura na Idade Média por parte dos monges copistas, e o que restou de sua obra foram escassos fragmentos._


	2. Carinho

**Carinho**

_"(...) Mas vós, ó abençoada,_

_sorrides em vossa face imortal_

_e perguntais o que (agora novamente) eu sofri e por que_

_(agora novamente) estou gritando_

_e o que quero que aconteça mais do que tudo_

_em meu louco coração (...)"_

Uma garça mirava fixamente o leito raso do pequeno lago, tentando distinguir em meio à água turva a presa que brincava distraída e inocente.

A seu exemplo, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, sentada na grama da orla, também cobiçava a caça de pele muito alva que brincava na beira do espelho d'água, correndo com seus pezinhos descalços de um lado a outro e chutando de quando em vez as pequenas marolas que se formavam à margem, só que, ao contrário da analogia com a fauna, aquela presa já havia sido capturada, e não demonstrava vontade em escapar daquelas garras vorazes.

Ginny era só felicidade, havia descoberto um novo sentimento em seu peito. Sua amiga, companheira, confidente e, muitas vezes sua mestra se tornara também sua amante, e a transposição de sua vida de inocência para a de pecado ocorreu da maneira mais natural: suas almas se uniram, seus corpos se completaram e o coração de ambas passou a bater em sincronia.

A ruiva lançava de tempos em tempos olhares risonhos à sua consorte, sabia que lhe pertencia e se sentia satisfeita com isso.

Da mesma forma, Hermione apreciava aquela ninfa brincar sensualmente à sua volta, ela se espantara com o sentimento recíproco que eclodira insanamente: mas agora, ela iria lhe proporcionar a satisfação e os prazeres que bem merecia.

Com a respiração em descompasso, a criança sentou-se igualmente no gramado, de costas à outra e entre suas pernas, prendendo seus joelhos com os braços e depositando o rosto suado sobre eles.

Hermione reuniu-lhe os cabelos vermelho fogo num rabo-de-cavalo e lhe mordiscou levemente a parte traseira do pescoço, deixando a marca de sua saliva ali depositada.

— Tua boca é gostosa, Mione... – ela provocou.

— Tens o gosto bom!

— Não vejo a hora de sentir o teu... novamente. – lhe prometeu.

* * *

_**N/A:** Safo já tomava parte da vida pública (na política e na poesia) aos 19 anos. O ditador Pitaco, temendo-lhe a escrita, condenou-a a um exílio mais distante, fora da ilha de Lesbos. Por volta de 591 a.C. parte para a Sicília, onde se casa com Andros e concebe uma filha, Cleis._


	3. Segredo

**Segredo**

_"(...) Pois se foge, rapidamente perseguirá._

_Se nem presentes aceitava, logo dará._

_E se não ama, rapidamente amará_

_mesmo não querendo (...)"_

A refeição terminara há pouco, mas todos ainda permaneciam à mesa saboreando as frutas da estação e conversando sobre amenidades.

Hermione e Ginny sentavam-se em lados opostos, a fim de não levantar suspeitas sobre seus sentimentos: uma ameixa vermelha na mão de cada uma simbolizava o gosto similar. Não que ambas, e cada uma delas a seu modo, não estivesse disposta a enfrentar a tudo e a todos para defender seu amor, mas o segredo era mais excitante, o proibido tinha o sabor mais atraente.

A troca de olhares era constante e a cumplicidade estava contida nas coisas mais simples, como a mordida selvagem aliada a um olhar provocativo que a ruiva desferira em seu fruto: Hermione teve sua atenção roubada ao perceber os lábios da amante tornarem-se mais vermelhos pela polpa que mastigava, e um fio do suco adocicado escorrer pelo canto de sua boca, à espera de uma língua voraz para sorvê-lo.

Ela mordiscou a sua também, mas o sabor não era o mesmo, disso ela tinha certeza. Ginny compreendeu o que se passava enquanto ainda arrancava o segundo naco da iguaria, seus pensamentos assim como seus corpos e espíritos estavam sincronizados, ela deixou maliciosamente que o sangue do fruto escorresse ainda mais e lambeu-o lenta e provocativamente.

A outra não resistiu ao desafio, levantou-se de supetão, contendo o desejo de atirar-se em direção àqueles lábios que lhe pertenciam, e retirou-se: o corpo tremendo pelo desejo reprimido.

Sentiu o aroma de seu amor aproximar-se furtivamente às suas costas, o toque delicado em seu ombro a fez voltar-se e se deparar com a fruta, desbastada pela metade, lhe sendo oferecida gentilmente.

Com um sorriso ela aproximou seus lábios do pomo e o mordeu... sim, o sabor era infinitamente melhor!

O fruto que antes lhe pertencera jazia ao chão... desprezado.

* * *

_**N/A:** Após cinco anos exilada, Safo volta para Lesbos, onde logo se torna a líder da sociedade local, no plano intelectual. Sedutora, não dotada da beleza na concepção grega da época (embora Sócrates a houvesse denominado "A Bela"), Safo era baixa e magra, olhos e cabelos negros, e de refinada elegância, viúva e vivendo numa sociedade que não tinha regras morais como hoje se concebe._


	4. Ciúme

**Ciúme**

_"(...) Parece-me aquele igual a deuses_

_ser, o homem que diante de ti_

_se senta e perto tua doce fala escuta_

_e teu riso sedutor - o que, a mim,_

_o coração no peito dilacerou! (...)"_

O dia amanhecera nublado e cinza, assim como o coração de Hermione, que chorava silenciosa a um canto da sala de estar. A lareira apagada refletia o estado de sua alma, mas seu coração estava em chamas: Ginny se reencontrara com Harry na noite anterior, e apenas um olhar dele bastara para arrebatar a menina de volta aos seus braços.

A ruivinha a trocara muito facilmente, ao perceber a brecha na guarda daquele que a havia negado, tendo decretado que o que existira entre elas havia sido apenas uma distração breve até o retorno de seu verdadeiro amor: a entrada de uma suntuosa refeição, enquanto se aguarda o prato principal.

Ouviu passos macios a descerem as escadas, reconheceria aqueles passos felinos em quaisquer circunstancias, mas sabia que desconhecia o que se passava no interior daquele espírito ao qual entregara seu amor, ela vinha dos braços dele, após terem pernoitado juntos.

— Não quero que chores... – disse Ginny tomando assento ao seu lado –... o amor que sinto por ti não mudou... mas, o que aconteceu essa noite foi algo que desejei e esperei por muito tempo... espero que compreendas...

— Compreender? Tua traição não tem desculpas! Trataste meu amor como um objeto usado que se põe de lado ao receber um igual em estado de novo.

— Pois, se realmente me amas, deverias te sentir bem pela minha felicidade.

— É justamente por te amar que não quero dividir-te com mais ninguém! – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

— Então, neste caso, amas apenas a ti mesma, e tão somente zela por teus pertences!

— Se o que sentistes por mim fosse realmente amor, saberias como me sinto... e não virias a mim com palavras vazias! – disparou Hermione.

— Lamento que penses assim... eu e ele resolvemos ficar juntos!

— _Seria bem melhor para mim se tivesse morrido!_

* * *

_**N/A:** Safo criou uma escola para moças, onde lecionaria a poesia, dança e música; ali as discípulas eram chamadas de hetairai (amigas) e não alunas... E a mestra apaixona-se por suas amigas, todas... dentre elas, aquela que viria a tornar-se sua maior amante, Atis - a favorita. Mas Atis apaixona-se por um moço e, com ciúmes, Safo escreve que "seria bem melhor para mim se tivesse morrido"._


	5. Perdão

**Perdão**

_"(...) Pois basta que, por um instante, eu te veja_

_para que, como por magia, minha voz emudeça;_

_sim, basta isso, para que minha língua se paralise,_

_e eu sinta sob a carne impalpável fogo_

_a incendiar-me as entranhas._

_Meus olhos ficam cegos e um fragor de ondas_

_soa-me aos ouvidos;_

_o suor desce-me em rios pelo corpo,_

_um tremor toda me prende. (...)"._

Hermione se afastara de seu cotidiano, nada lhe fazia mais gosto e ela se isolou no silêncio e na distância, tornando-se reclusa em seu próprio mundo.

O sol das manhãs ou a lua cingida de estrelas não mais lhe confortavam, pois seus olhos se recusavam enxergar algo que não fosse o sorriso gentil de sua amada.

Os passarinhos chilreavam à sua janela numa incessante balbúrdia, mas seus ouvidos se tapavam e, numa depressão delirante, escutavam a voz da menina chamando seu nome.

A vida estava lá fora, mas não mais fazia parte dela, pois não havia sentido sem a companhia de seu amor. E uma vida vazia não lhe interessava, era melhor que a abandonasse. O sofrimento tomara conta do seu ser, ela definhara, e sua decisão se a vida merecia ou não ser vivida estava tomada: o frasco vazio da poção maldita jazia ao seu lado.

Novamente seu corpo queimava e o suor escorria por ele, mas não era pela presença dela. Outra vez o tremor a dominava a ponto de não controlar os sentidos, mas não era devido àquele toque.

Então Ginny entrou em seus aposentos, alertada da situação extrema: a simples visão dela era mágica, muito havia para ser dito, mas sua voz se perdia sufocada pela dor intensa.

E novamente a tinha em seus braços, não da forma que desejava, sentindo sua pele de encontro à sua, sentindo sua respiração a pressionar-lhe o peito, aspirando profundamente o aroma que emanava de seu corpo, sentindo suas lágrimas molharem sua face.

— A vida se tornou insuportável... – disse, num fio de voz.

— Perdoe-me...

— O que se fez foi esquecido, o que foi dito, perdoado.

— Nosso amor nunca morrerá... – disse Ginny, reclinando-se sobre o corpo em seus derradeiros estertores, e depositando-lhe um último beijo: um beijo com gosto de adeus.

* * *

_**N/A: **Conta-se que Safo suicidou-se pulando num precipício na ilha de Leucas, apaixonada pelo marinheiro Faon, mas há consenso de que isto seja verdadeiramente lendário. Safo foi considerada por alguns a maior de todas as poetisas tendo recebido de Platão o seguinte epigrama: "Há quem afirme serem nove as musas. Que erro! Pois não vêem que Safo de Lesbos é a décima?"._


End file.
